


Each in Its Proper Place

by bibliophileemily



Category: Tales of Phantasia, Tales of Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Childhood Friends, Curtain Fic, F/M, Gen, House Cleaning, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophileemily/pseuds/bibliophileemily
Summary: Back home in his own time, Klarth re-adjusts to domestic life. This time, when a new adventure calls, Milard goes with him.
Relationships: Klarth F. Lester/Milard Rune
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tales Big Bang 2020





	Each in Its Proper Place

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this story is by the wonderful Oda ([click here](https://odasketch.tumblr.com/post/611345092118282240)). I also want to give a huge thank you to beta Rorqual who helped make my ideas clear and fixed all the clunky sentences.

Klarth was in a bad mood.

The large table in front of the fireplace in the formal dining room was completely covered with books. Although a few were sorted into piles, the rest lay jumbled all around. 

Milard was wiping each book cover with a cloth and sorting them by author, something that further irritated Klarth--he preferred to group books by subject.

"Come on, Klarth," she said. "Are you going to sit there pouting all day? You need to get a move on and start putting some books in the donation pile."

"I never agreed to this idea," Klarth grumbled. "I'd rather buy more bookshelves."

"And where would we put those?" Milard asked, gesturing to their house. Bookshelves already lined the walls and made narrow paths throughout the great room. Klarth's room was stuffed full of them too. Even the hallways to the kitchen and Milard's room were crammed with rows of books. 

Klarth didn't have anything to say to that, but he did have some very strong words for the person who had put this decluttering idea in Milard's head.

They were five days into an organizing streak that Milard had begun not even a month after Klarth got back from his adventures in the future. He was ambivalent about the idea at first, thinking it would just involve some scrubbing and sorting, but after going through his entire wardrobe, his rock collection, and even their tableware piece by piece, he realized this was much more than he'd bargained for. Right now, living with Milard made making pacts with spirits look easy.

"Klarth?" Milard was tapping the cover of a textbook on pact rings. "You have two of these. Which one do you want to keep?"

"Both of them!"

"We can't keep both! Why would we waste space on a duplicate item?"

"Look, Milard," Klarth huffed. "In the future, Euclid has a big research institute. I can't get rid of anything that would be beneficial for the city of Euclid. It's my responsibility to preserve information for future generations!"

Milard blinked. "A big research institute, huh? Was it named after you or something?"

"That's none of your concern!" Before she could see him blush, Klarth turned around. "This is ridiculous. I'm going out for some air."

"Suit yourself," Milard said with a shrug. Klarth suppressed a twinge of irritation; nothing ever rattled her.

* * *

Euclid was quiet at mid-day. Klarth had lived here his entire life in this peaceful town. He watched a couple of kids play tag and avoided the stare of the nosy neighbor who spied on everyone. This was about as close to busy as the city ever got. As it was now, it was hard to imagine it would one day be the huge city he had seen in the future.

Truth be told, with all this peace and quiet, he felt a little lonely. It had only been six weeks since he’d gone back to his own time, never to see his companions again. Cress, Mint, Chester… they wouldn’t be born for at least another eighty years. Only Arche was still around; he hadn't seen her since they were sent back, but he wasn't _quite_ so lonely that he wanted to go and visit her yet.

He started walking through the forest to his secret training ground at the top of the cliff behind his house. He didn't have any books with him or any training planned, but it was a good spot for thinking. 

He sat down on the ground and took off his hat. From his spot on the cliff, he could watch the city and the sky and life go by...

...but he wasn't there very long before some sort of commotion started up down below.

With a sigh, Klarth summoned Sylph to carry him from the cliff down to the town square. Milard was already there, kneeling to give water to two bedraggled travelers who had collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"It was huge! Never seen anything like it!" one of the men shouted, weakly waving his arms about to emphasize his points.

"What's going on?" Klarth asked, his voice already adopting the tone of authority that made people listen to him. Sure enough, both strangers sat up a little straighter as they told their story.

"We're traveling from Venezia. We stopped near the Lone Valley to make camp for lunch when we heard this horrible sound.

"This creature made of smoke and fire appeared, its jaws full of flames. Then it whipped up into a tornado of ice. Then lightning shot out everywhere!"

"It was terrifying!" the first traveler continued. "We weren't sure whether this was the monster itself or if it was only being caused by it."

"A monster? In the Lone Valley? That's strange," Klarth said. "If there's a monster, Arche would have noticed it for sure."

"Klarth, you have to do something," Milard said. "Innocent people could get hurt."

"Klarth?" the second traveler asked." _The_ Klarth F. Lester, who fought the Battle of Midgards in the Valhalla War?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Please!" The traveler threw himself at Klarth's feet. "Fight the monster for us! Keep our fellow travelers safe!"

"Not to mention we're too scared to go back ourselves," his companion added.

Klarth looked at Milard. "It can’t be helped; I suppose I’ll have to go investigate."

"Of course you will," she agreed. "I'd think less of you if you didn't go."

"Let me gather some supplies, then I'll head out," Klarth said. "Come on, Milard."

They returned to the house. Klarth double-checked his pact rings and prepared a few sandwiches, then dug through the piles of books to find the ones he would need. One of them was in the “give away” pile, and he breathed a little easier knowing he’d rescued that particular book.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Milard asked.

"A few days at the most. I'll check in with Bart if I need anything." Klarth stopped and looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just so I can know when to expect your return."

Klarth stared at her. "Pack your things."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes." He grabbed some extra melange gels for his bag. "I don't trust you at home with all my books by yourself."

"And here I thought you were taking me with you for moral support," Milard scoffed. "How silly of me. I'll pack up."

Twenty minutes later, they set off.

* * *

It usually took a day to walk from Euclid to the Lone Valley, but that was assuming travelers were in a large caravan or actively battling monsters on the way instead of avoiding them in a small party, as Klarth intended to do.

He would spot a monster and pull Milard with him to hide behind a bush or a tree. At one point, they lay down in a ditch while a monster lumbered past and nearly caught them when the dust made Milard sneeze.

After an hour of their evasive traveling method, Milard looked behind them.

“We’ve barely made any progress!” she said. “Look. I can still see Euclid from here.”

“Well, we can’t go as quickly when we’re avoiding monsters,” Klarth explained. “It’s safer this way, but it’s going to take longer.”

“Why can’t we just fight the monsters? I’m not as defenseless as you might think.”

“Oh, really? What weapon would you use?”

“I’d make do with something. But I don’t need a weapon. I have this!” Milard pulled a Holy Bottle from her bag. “We should have used this as soon as we started out.”

Klarth rolled his eyes. “Even with a Holy Bottle, we could still run into monsters, and they’d be stronger too. Holy Bottles only keep the small fry away.”

“Oh.” Milard’s face fell. “I didn’t realize that.”

“...you already used it, didn’t you?”

“Well, how was I supposed to know it didn’t keep all the monsters away? I don’t leave Euclid _that_ often!”

As if on cue, a bugbear appeared. It didn’t notice them at first, but, as it wandered closer, it whined and ran off in the opposite direction. 

“See? It’s working splendidly so far! I knew it would be a good idea, Klarth!” When he didn’t respond, Milard turned around to look at him. “Klarth?”

Klarth was facing a huge wolf, book in hand while he began to summon a spirit. The monster was growling, teeth bared and hackles raised, primed to strike at any moment.

 _No wonder he was avoiding monsters_ , Milard realized. _He’s completely defenseless while he’s summoning!_

Knowing she had to do something, she bent to pick up a thick, heavy tree branch and charged forward, brandishing her makeshift weapon and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Both Klarth and the wolf were shocked at the sight of this. Klarth was so surprised that he almost lost his concentration, but the wolf’s momentary confusion gave him just enough time for him to finish the incantation.

“Efreet!”

A spirit of flames appeared and shot fireballs at the wolf until its fur caught fire and it ran away, yelping in pain. 

Milard watched in amazement. Klarth summoned spirits on occasion at home, but always to do mundane tasks like light fires or play a game of checkers--Maxwell in particular was a cheerful houseguest and Milard liked him very much--but seeing Klarth summon a spirit in battle was something else entirely. He seemed so powerful and awe-inspiring and _attractive_. 

She felt her face heating up. She wasn’t used to situations where Klarth was _sexy_ and wasn’t sure how she felt about him being someone different than the cranky scholar she usually spent time with.

With the battle over, Efreet vanished, and Klarth snapped his summoning tome shut. 

“Well, that could have been worse,” Milard said lightly.

Klarth gave her a sharp look, but said nothing as he slipped his book back into his pack.

“You aren’t angry with me, are you?” she asked.

“No. It’s not like you could have known any better.” He put his pack back on and faced north. “Let’s go.”

“Right!” 

* * *

They stopped to make camp at sunset. 

Klarth whipped out his book, chanted for a moment, and summoned Efreet again. This time, the spirit’s powers were only needed to start a fire, which Milard used to boil water for tea. 

“I can’t remember the last time I camped out like this,” Milard said, stretching her hands to the fire. “Probably not since we were back at the academy.”

Klarth thought back. “Definitely not within the last decade.” He passed her a sandwich. “A lot has changed since then.”

“Indeed. We run our own school now, you’ve made a pact with every spirit you’ve met--”

“You haven’t changed a bit though,” Klarth said. “You’re still the same as when I met you.”

“What? That’s not true!” Milard said, indignant. “We were only children when we first met!”

“I mean your personality!” Klarth hastened to clarify. “Even when we were kids, you were never afraid of anything. I didn’t know how you would handle being out in the wilderness tonight, but you’re just going along with ease.”

“How did you expect me to behave?” Milard asked. “Did you think I would scream and hide behind you if a monster attacked?”

“No! I was just saying I didn’t know how you’d act! Give me a break…” Klarth pushed his hat down to hide his scowl. Why did Milard have to be so matter-of-fact all the time? Of course, he was glad she could take care of herself, but it wouldn’t be so bad if she relied on him a little bit every now and then.

Milard shook her head and poured more tea for them both. She could tell Klarth was always a little confused by her fearlessness. As a kid, he’d once tried to scare her by waving a bug in her face, but she’d just taken it and explained what species it was, pointing out its distinguishing characteristics. Klarth, who stressed over every test and was flustered by every beautiful woman he met, just couldn’t understand why she wasn’t afraid of the little things he expected her to fear.

But that was one of the things she admired most about him. Even though he pretended to be cool and nonchalant, he cared deeply about everything, and he cared about people even more. Even on this trip, he’d still gone out of his way to be kind to her. He’d given her one of the sandwiches without cheese because he knew she hated the smell of it. He’d given her the best spot beside the fire, and, although they hadn’t brought it up yet, she knew he was going to take the longest watch through the night.

“Hey, Klarth?”

“Hm?”

“Are monsters attracted to fire?”

“Not usually. Most are afraid of it.” Klarth lifted his hat and gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry; I’ll take the first watch tonight. No monsters will bother us.”

Milard smiled back. _That’s my Klarth._

* * *

They reached the Lone Valley by late afternoon the next day and headed straight to Bart and Arche’s house. Klarth knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

“That’s strange,” he said. He was more grouchy than worried, though, as he and Milard had not stopped for a lunch break. “I wonder where they are.”

“Let’s worry about that after we’ve eaten,” Milard said. “I’m sure your friends won’t mind if we use their kitchen.”

Letting themselves inside, Milard bustled about heating water for tea while Klarth scrounged up ingredients for a salad to go with the sandwiches he’d packed.

“You know,” Milard said over her shoulder. “You don’t have to do all of the cooking just because you’re back. I _can_ cook.”

“Anyone can cook, but not everyone can cook _well_ ,” Klarth retorted. He passed her a plate of food. “Let’s be quick. I want to take a look around before dark.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for your friends?” Milard asked. “This is their house. They should come back eventually.”

“I have a strange feeling.” He didn’t elaborate, choosing to finish his sandwich and drink the tea Milard gave him without conversation. She didn’t mind; she was used to Klarth’s quietness when he was thinking.

“Milard,” he said after he’d cleared his plate. “I think maybe you should stay here and wait for Bart or Arche to get back. You won’t be much help in battle anyway.”

“Are you kidding me?” Milard cried, indignant. “I’m not leaving you alone! What if you get attacked and can’t summon in time?”

“I’ll just whack the monster with my book,” Klarth said with a shrug. “It’s not that difficult.”

“That might work for your average boggle or hornet, but this monster sounds like something else! You saw how scared those men were.”

“Milard…” Klarth didn’t know how to explain to her that he could handle himself. He’d just helped save the world from Dhaos multiple times. He had made pacts with spirits of every type. He had led a battle unit in a war! He’d proven he could take care of himself, so why couldn’t she trust him?

He wasn’t interested in getting into an argument, though, so he shut his mouth and prepared to set out.

After leaving a note for the Kleins, they set off up the mountains. It was quiet and dead still, a far cry from the last time Klarth had been here.

“This is where I met and made a pact with Sylph.” 

“I remember you telling me about that.”

“It was windy then; the wind was so strong, it sometimes blocked our path. Nothing like how it is now.”

As if to challenge his words, a gust of wind picked up and blew him forward a few steps. Milard stumbled and braced herself against a tree.

Klarth, now alert, scanned the landscape for signs of danger. It was calm again, but now the quiet felt eerie, almost like a hushed prelude to something dark and sinister. 

He smelled the burning ozone before he felt the sizzle in the air.

“Milard, get down!”

She barely had time to flatten herself against the ground before a bolt of lightning zapped across the valley and struck the tree she’d been leaning against.

“What’s happening?” she cried.

Klarth adjusted his hat and stared into the distance. “I think the monster found us.”

Thunderclouds had gathered, blocking the sun and casting a chill to the air. The wind picked up again, this time carrying droplets of water and creating a dense fog.

Milard stood and shivered, hugged herself, and wished she had a shawl. She wasn’t afraid, not really, but she picked up a scorched branch and pointed one end of it forward like a spear. Ahead of her, Klarth pulled out a book and adjusted his turquoise ring. 

“I have no idea what we’re up against,” he called to Milard. “You should get to safety.”

“I’m fine!” she replied. 

A ball of fire streaked across the sky, landing only a meter away from where she stood. She barely flinched. 

“Be careful!” Klarth shouted. “This monster can use all the elements. We should be prepared for anything to happen.”

He consulted his book briefly, but he already knew the best course of action and flipped the pages to the text to summon Maxwell.

An earthquake struck, knocking them both to the ground, then the wind picked up again, swirling faster and faster until it nearly formed a cyclone. 

Milard supported herself on her stick, braced against the wind, while Klarth adopted a strange stance that helped him balance. He knew he looked mildly ridiculous, but he didn’t care; he had to restart the chant.

Summoning took enormous focus, and the stronger the summon spirit, the longer he had to concentrate. When he was fighting with Cress and the others, this wasn’t a problem; Cress was happy to keep enemies busy to give his friends time to cast. 

He waved his arm, feeling his power grow. Summoning was the closest thing Klarth felt to a religious experience. He was thoroughly engaged--mind, body, and spirit all working together for a singular purpose. 

Milard, still holding onto her stick for balance, was starting to feel afraid for the first time. The other monsters they’d encountered had been overt with their attacks, running right up to them with fangs and claws bared. Whatever this creature was kept itself hidden and attacked sporadically; the unpredictability was unusual and terrifying. 

Balls of fire spit out from the center of the fire cloud. Milard ducked and covered her face with her arms, but none of them came close to hitting her or Klarth. _Is it even aiming for us?_ she wondered. They’d managed to escape the attack this time, but Klarth was still chanting, and she had no idea how much longer it would take to finally summon the spirit.

She heard the crackle in the air that signalled lightning. _Not now!_ Her instinct was to drop the stick and fall to the ground again, but she realized if she did that, Klarth would be the lone target of the lightning. 

She raised her stick and charged towards Klarth, hoping she would attract the lightning instead.

Klarth was so focused on his task that he didn’t notice her at first. He smelled danger in the air and opened his eyes to see Milard before him, her tree branch raised defiantly.

“Milard! No!” he shouted, but she turned and glared at him, eyes determined.

“Ignore me! Finish the summon, no matter what!” she cried. Klarth tried, but he couldn’t give his full attention knowing she could be in danger.

The lightning struck without warning, hitting the ground between them. Milard screamed, but Klarth couldn’t see what happened and feared the worst.

“Milard!”

“I’m fine! Finish the summon, damn it!”

He was so close… just a few more seconds. 

Lightning sparked again, a huge ball of electricity spiraling towards them. Klarth knew better, but he couldn’t help thinking the spell looked suspiciously like Indignation. 

It was coming towards them. He didn’t have time. Milard looked up, her eyes finally wide in fear.

“Klarth?” she whispered. “Please hurry.” _This couldn’t be the end…_

“MAXWELL!”

The spirit manifested before them and deflected the lightning away with a ball of energy.

Klarth dropped his book and ran to Milard; she clung to him and pressed her face into her shoulder.

“That was a close one,” he murmured. “I’m glad you’re OK.”

“Me too. I knew you could do it.” She smiled at him then looked over at Maxwell with concern. “Why isn’t he doing anything?”

Klarth looked over. Sure enough, Maxwell was floating above them, showing no signs of attacking while he calmly observed the elemental chaos in the distance. Klarth had never seen a spirit fail to attack, so what on Aselia was going on?

“Maxwell, are you going to attack the monster?” he asked.

“Hm?” Maxwell looked down at them. “Ho ho ho, young one, I’m not going to attack one of your allies!”

“One of my what?” Klarth stared at him, bewildered. Was it possible for a spirit to become senile? “Maxwell, we were attacked. Whatever that is tried to kill us with every elemental attack in the book…” He paused, something clicking in his mind. All of these spells were ones he’d seen in spellbooks before. 

Spellbooks belonging to a certain half-elf.

“Oh, no,” he groaned. “I know what’s going on.” He started walking closer to the source of the attacks, Maxwell tagging along. “Arche! Come out here!”

Instantly, the wind calmed, the air cleared, and the landscape went back to normal.

“Klarth?” Sure enough, Arche was perched on her broom a few meters in the air. She peered down at them before she completely recognized them. “Klarth! Hey, it is you!” She zoomed down on her broom and hopped off, chattering away the whole time. “I thought I heard a grumpy old man talking down here! No offense, Maxwell.”

“Ho ho ho, none taken!” the spirit chuckled before vanishing. 

“Hey, Milard.” Arche gave her a quick greeting before launching into an interrogation of Klarth. “So what are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to visit? Did you miss me already?”

Klarth’s eyebrow twitched as he tried to suppress his annoyance. “Arche, how long have you been training by the road?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, that’s my new training spot. Dad got me some targets so I could practice casting more accurate spells. I’ve been training there since we got back from helping Cress.”

Klarth sighed. Arche was completely unaware of how much havoc she’d caused.

“Let’s head back to your house now. We have a _lot_ to talk about.”

* * *

Arche hung her head as Bart and Klarth lectured her about proper training safety.

“Always check your surroundings, and don’t cast dangerous spells if civilians are nearby!” said Klarth.

“It might be safer if you trained inside a cave instead of in the valley,” said Bart. “We wouldn’t want you to accidentally hurt anyone.”

“OK,” Arche said glumly. Milard couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for her; the poor girl was just trying to improve her skills.

“I’m sorry about all of this,” Bart said to Klarth and Milard. “Let me put you up for the night. It’s getting late, and monsters around here are more active at night.”

“Yes, please stay! I could even cook dinner for you!” Arche piped up, much to Bart and Klarth’s horror.

“That would be lovely,” Milard said, not noticing Klarth’s frantic gestures to make her reject the offer. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Klarth interrupted. “Allow me to repay the kindness by cooking dinner for us all tonight!”

“Hey!” Arche protested, but Bart cut her off.

“That would be great, Klarth,” he said with relief.

After dinner, Arche set up sleeping mats on the ground for her guests.

“Nighty night, you two!” she said with a giggle before zipping off to her bedroom.

Klarth realized Arche had put their beds right next to each other with no space in between. That Arche! He knew people assumed things about him and Milard, assumed things that couldn’t be. It didn’t annoy him so much as it made him sad. 

He coughed and gestured to the beds. “After you, Milard.”

She gave him a weird look. “Why are you being so formal?”

“I’m not!” He sat down on the bed and took off his hat. “What a day. I don’t suppose you thought this would be how it went?”

“Definitely not.” Milard pulled the top blanket down and snuggled into the covers. “I honestly thought we’d be further along in our organizing.”

Klarth winced. He’d hoped she had forgotten about the decluttering spree. Now he had _that_ to look forward to as soon as they returned to Euclid.

“Oh, well,” she continued, ignoring Klarth grumbling under his breath. “We can work on that some more when we get back home. Good night, Klarth.”

“Hmph… good night.”

After she closed her eyes and her breathing became deep and regular, Klarth moved his sleeping mat a respectable interval away from hers. _It wouldn’t be right_ , he thought. _Even if it doesn’t bother her, it isn’t right._ Still, he stayed awake a while longer watching her sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Klarth and Milard set off for Euclid with Arche flying behind them as extra support. Klarth wasn’t exactly happy about that arrangement, but Arche’s spells were faster than his summons and he didn’t want to take any chances on the journey back home.

The trip was much shorter this time. They only encountered a few monsters, all small fry, and Milard even got in on the action by whacking a bugbear with a stick.

When they reached Euclid, Arche found the travelers she’d frightened the day before and apologized. They were so fascinated by her that they forgot to be angry.

“Is it alright if I don’t stick around?” Arche asked. “These guys want me to head down to Belladem with them. They’re even gonna pay me for the trip!”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Milard answered. “Thank you for your company on the way here.”

“Don’t mention it. See you later!” She waved, then hopped on her broom to join her new companions. 

Klarth walked back to their house as slowly as he could manage, trying to delay the inevitable. But the second he opened the door, Milard was already pushing up her sleeves.

“Well, let’s get back to it!” she said. “We have so much work to get done!”

Klarth groaned. She hadn’t wasted any time getting back on task.

“Is this really necessary? I don’t _want_ to give up any of my books!”

“There simply isn’t any more room in the house!” Milard retorted. “We can’t fit any more bookshelves! Unless...” She stopped and thought for a moment. “Hold on. Let me do some measuring.”

She went downstairs to her bedroom for a few minutes, then came back upstairs and went into Klarth’s room. He tried to ignore her while she did Martel-knows-what in there. Instead, he forced himself to look over the books still on the table. How could he choose which books could stay? How could he let some of his precious books go? 

Milard came back, muttering to herself while scribbling on a scrap of paper. 

“I think I’ve got it,” she said after a moment.

“Got what?”

“A solution that will keep us both happy.”

“Really? Do tell.” Klarth was nervous. She wasn’t going to do anything crazy, was she?

“It’s simple, really. We just need to stop keeping separate bedrooms.”

Klarth gaped at her, unsure he’d even heard her correctly. She was asking to sleep in his room? Could this be a suggestion of something more? Klarth didn’t dare let himself begin to hope.

“If we move my bed into your room, we could fit three more bookshelves in my room, and we could even add a few shelves between our beds for better privacy.” Milard smiled, delighted by how clever her plan was. “What do you think?”

Klarth took a while to process what she was saying. He was right not to hope; she just wanted to save space by dividing his bedroom between them. _Fair enough_ , he thought. 

“I support any plan that lets me keep all my books,” he agreed.

“Excellent! Let’s start moving the furniture!”

“Right now? If you insist.” Klarth checked his ruby ring and began the chant to summon Gnome.

“Are you seriously summoning a spirit to do your work for you?” Milard laughed. “Oh, Klarth, you never change.”

“Neither do you,” he retorted, but he smiled as he spoke. He meant it as a compliment, really. She was still the same Milard he’d befriended years ago.

Milard blushed when she noticed Klarth’s kind gaze. “What are you looking at me like that for? Come on! We have work to do! The fate of your books depends on us!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Klarth grumbled, but he was still smiling. As long as Milard stayed here with him, how could he complain? 

**Author's Note:**

> So... the first time I played Tales of Phantasia, I thought Milard was a boy! And even then, I thought, "Wow, this game is so progressive, giving Klarth a live-in boyfriend." Oops!  
> Anyway, these two have my heart and deserve more attention. They need to talk to each other and realize that they're in love already, darn it!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
